


What the heart says (Loki x reader)

by Lilpipsqueak



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Protective Loki (Marvel), Sweet Loki (Marvel), The Avengers (2012) Spoilers, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilpipsqueak/pseuds/Lilpipsqueak
Summary: Y/N is a 24th-year-old girl who was born with special powers as her mother was near a nuclear explosion that took place in Japan, this allowed her to be born with powers, after 20 years of hiding her powers to the world she decides to use her powers for the good but what happens when she joins the Avengers and meets the God of Mischief?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

~3rd POV~

As you opened your eyes the sun shined through the window, you grabbed your phone to check the time 7:00 am, time to get ready for work, you may be a 'hero' but that doesn't mean your life is perfect and like a normal person you must go to work. You are an illustrator but you also have a degree in Chemical Studies because you love science, thanks to it is that you have these amazing powers I mean you are able to fly! how amazing is that, technically you float but it is still the same thing.

When you're done getting ready you head to the kitchen, you grab a bowl to make cereal but then you feel like someone is watching you, you then activate your power and make the room lose all its gravity, "Shit" you hear from the balcony, you then float over there and open the door.

"Who are you and what do you want?" you say approaching the person, he was wearing a black suit which made him look quite serious, "My name is Agent Coulson, I work for Shield and we are trying to form a group that is made up of remarkable people to protect the world from unknown dangers and we want you to be part of that team Y/N", you were quite surprised but not too much I mean you don't think a lot of things impress you after all you have superpowers, not a lot of things can be more strange than that but the fact that you were chosen to be part of the team made you really excited. As you said you are an illustrator and so you read comics to see the art style if you are honest your childhood was you reading old comics about Captain America and now you may be able to meet him, how cool is that!

"So, in other words, you want me to be part of a superhero team, right?", you two were still floating so you stopped your power and let you and Coulson down, "thanks and yeah, there would be 7 people counting you, so what do you say?", of course you were going to say yes but you wanted to sound professional so you took some time before you replied, "Sure, I mean I want to help this world, why else would I have these powers?", he then smiled at you and laughed, "Right, so pack your things, we will be leaving in 10 minutes"

With that, you went running to your room to pack everything you needed, you didn't pack a lot just clothes and personal stuff, you then went back to were Coulson was, he guided you to the balcony and there was a jet outside, it was so cool like nothing you had ever seen before when you got inside and took a seat the jet took off. 

"So who else is in the team?" you asked obviously hoping that Captain America would be there, "Well I'm glad you asked, we have the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Tony Stark aka Iron Man" Holy God! Iron Man was in the team you thought how amazing is that he is not only handsome but also extremely smart, "Then we also have our favourite assassin, Natasha Romanoff also known as Black Widow, her best friend, and little bird, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, our sweet and smart Bruce Banner also known as The Hulk-", no way these people are amazing, "Piss off, The Hulk!" he nodded, "that's not even as good as the last one, the most important member of our group, our majestic, amazing and patriotic Captain America!"

Words could not describe how excited and amazed you were, CAPTAIN FREAKING AMERICA was going to be YOUR teammate WHAT IN THE WORLD! how did this happen, "No way! I'm going to meet Steve Rogers!"

Hey, guys, this is a new story I made I'm a really, really, really big fan of Marvel so this book is going to be really fun to write I hope you liked my first chapter, you should also check my other storied and tell me what you think about them,

Lots of love, Author.

A/N- Dear Marvel what if Loki was part of the Avengers?


	2. Chapter 2

~3rd POV~

As you two started going down you could see a thing that looked like a boat? you were not really sure how to describe it but it was something unique, "That's the Helicarrier amazing isn't it?" what a weird name I guess it matches how weird it is, "Yeah it is"

You then got out of the jet, "You're the last one to arrive so I'll take you to where everyone is" you walked through some halls before you got to the main place, there were lots of computers, in the middle, there was a control panel or at least what looked like it and in it, there was a man standing, he was bald, had black skin and he had an eye patch on his left eye. "You must be Y/N," he said as you approached the group, where you could see everyone, Bruce, Natasha, Tony and most importantly, Steve Rogers.

"Yeah that's me, it's a pleasure to meet you all," You said looking around, everyone looked confused which wasn't a surprise, "I'm not trying to be rude or anything but who are you?" of course they didn't know who I was as my 'suit' hides my face, "Y/N," said the eye patch man, "Is the hero known as Tera" Tony and Bruce looked surprised, Steve looked confused and Natasha looked normal as if she knew this for a while ago, "Sorry to ask this ma'am," said Steve in the sweetest voice ever, "But who's Tera?" you smiled and giggled as you replied, "Tera, who's me, is a superhero that fights crime in London and protects England from villains, her powers are to control any solid, change its shape and manipulate the gravity around me" Steve was quite shocked and it was ok after all my powers are not normal, "So you're the famous Tera!" said Tony, "How did you get your powers, was it like Dr. Banner?" You laughed, "I mean it's similar I guess, my mother went on holidays to Japan when she was pregnant and near where she was staying a nuclear bomb exploded and so my baby body absorbed the radiation but instead of being born with a disability I was born with these powers", Tony looked around, "So... no comments?"

"Tell me, Y/N, what do you do now?" asked Bruce, "Well I have a degree in Chemical Studies and I'm a full-time illustrator", Tony looked at Bruce excited which confused you a little bit, "Does this mean we have another person who speaks English?" You were SO confused but before you could ask what that meant Steve answered the question, "Yes it does Stark"

"Natasha, please take our scientist's to the lab," he said looking at Natasha and looking at you and the guys, "Sure Fury, you guys will love it we have all the toys for you," she said as she guided us to the lab but before we could put a foot on the lab Fury called us, "Avengers, we found Loki he's in Germany we need you to go there now!" You looked at them for instructions, "Y/N follow me, Stark you know what to do and Dr. Banner you can stay here, we won't take long" You followed Nat while looking at Bruce, I thought he was The Hulk and if he is why is he staying, "Nat why is he staying here?", "Well he came here just to track the Tesseract not to fight"

We then approached a room in there you could see what looked like your suit but it was different it looked better, "This is your suit we made some changes and improvements to it, I hope you like it" it looked so cool and you were so happy to try it on, "It looks amazing thank you" You then got inside the room and changed, the suit was a light blue with a dark blue, it had some glasses to protect and hide your face, it was way better than the one you had before, it was wonderful!

The suit was light and dark blue, had two small bags to store rocks on the sides, black boots and some blue goggles to protect your eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

~3rd POV~

As you got in the jet you saw Steve already there, he was wearing his blue, white, and red suit with his shield he looked JUST like in the comics it was SO cool! Natasha got in the co-pilot seat and so you decided to seat next to Steve.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced I'm Steve Rogers is a pleasure to meet you, ma'am" he was so sweet and respectful I mean can you stop being so perfect Steve!, "Well I'm Y/N and I know who you are I mean I use to read your comics when I was younger and it is such a pleasure to meet you, Captain," he smiled at you and laughed, "I guess Coulson is not the only Captain America fan" you gasped, "No way is he a Captain America fan we are going to be really good friends" he looked at the floor before looking back at you, "Your powers are they at all trouble to you?" You thought about it, your powers never affected you yes they didn't allow you to go to school and they made your mother died but apart from that they were never trouble, "Well I did lose my mom as she died giving birth to me and I was not allowed to attend school but apart from that I guess no" he looked at you as he whispered something to himself, "I'm sorry for your lost, so do you live with your dad?" You laughed but with hurt, "I never met my dad and as I never met my mom I don't know who he is or where he is so I grew up as an orphan" he whispered something again but this time you were able to hear what he said, 'Well done Steve make her sad by asking stupid questions, God, you should just shut up' you then put your hand on his shoulder which made him turn around and look at you, "It's fine Steve, it never really affected me as I didn't get to know them so don't worry about it" You said smiling at him, you could see how his body relaxed.

You then had a fun talk with Steve about his old life and how similar it was to the comics, he laughed through the entire thing while you were fangirling about how amazing he is, after about 30 minutes you finally arrive at where Loki was and right in time as he was starting with the crazy 'I rule the world' thing.

You and Steve quickly got out of the jet and he landed in front of an old man just in time to save him from Loki's weird laser gun, you then got everyone out of the place before using your power and making Loki, Steve, and yourself start floating, you thought it was going to stop the fight but it didn't and that's when you knew you had to use your second power, you quickly took some rocks that were around you and you start to change their shape turning them into spikes, you then throw them at Loki he escaped from most of them except one which hit him in the face and made quite a bad cut in it.

You and Steve were fighting and throwing stuff at Loki while you were also making lots of different objects to attack Loki but after some time you only had enough energy to use one power and so you let everyone down but thankfully just as you got down Rock (more specific AC/DC) music started playing in the background, "Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" and with that, the amazing Iron Man came in and using his amazing armor he stopped Loki, "Make your move reindeer games"

Everyone then got Loki into the jet and headed back to the base, but then out of nowhere a storm came and Loki looked quite worried, "What?" said Steve, "Scare of a little lightning?" You giggled but were cut off by Loki responding, "I'm not overly fond of what follows" his voice was so nice and sweet that for a moment you forgot he was a villain...

Hey, guys, I hope you liked this chapter the story, and how it is going I changed a couple of things but I hope you don't mind!

Lots of love, Author.

A/N: Dear Marvel, why do you have to make your characters so perfect?


	4. Chapter 4

~3rd POV~

Then... BAMM! something landed on top of the jet, everyone reacted, Steve went to grab his shield, Tony put his 'mask' on and you stood up and move next to them, Stark then opened the jet Steve looked so confused and asked Stark what he was doing but before he could reply, a tall man with long blond hair wearing a weird outfit and wielding a hammer appeared out of nowhere and hit Stark with the hammer which then sends him flying towards you and Steve which made you fall, he goes over and takes Loki flying away with him.

"Now there's that guy," said Tony, Nat then looked at us while asking something, "Is he another Asgardian?" You weren't really sure but at the moment you were focused on helping Steve get up, "Is these guy-friendly?" asked Steve, "Doesn't matter" reply Tony with, "If he frees Loki or kills him the Tesseract is gone" Tony started walking away and you were still quite confused, "Stark, we need a plan of attack" screamed Steve while looking at Tony, "I have a plan... attack" replied Tony while flying off the jet on following the blond man, I giggled how could you not giggle that was so funny but you realized that you needed to concentrate on getting Loki back.

Steve was having a chat with Natasha about the situation, he was also grabbing a parachute but you stopped him, "There's no need for that I can get us down" he then grabbed his shield and walked next to you, "You ready?" You nodded and he then holds on to you before you jump and you use your power to play with gravity which allows you two to get down, Steve sees Tony fighting with the blond guy and as you saw Loki all alone in the mountain you told Steve you would get him just to make sure he doesn't escape.

When you land on the ground you go towards Loki and use the plants around him to hold him by his ankles so then he won't escape, "The man that took you, who is he?" he turned around and looked at you, "That would be my 'brother'" he said while moving his fingers to show he was being sarcastic, "How is he your 'brother'?" You asked him making the same movement with my fingers as he did, "Well I'm adopted and so we don't have the same blood, I never quite liked my father but my mother has been always nice to me" You were quite surprised, I mean, of course, they look quite different but he looked so sad talking about it, it made you wonder why he's actually doing this, "Well let's go I need to get you to the jet. Hey, why didn't you just escape I mean you had the opportunity to escape before I came?" it was weird he had the chance to escape but he didn't something was up, he had a plan, "Well if I escaped Thor would have noticed and would have got me anyways and... I wouldn't be able to see you, Lady Y/N" he said while winking at you.

If you were honest, at that moment you felt as if you were going to die. I mean a GOD did just flirt with you, and even though there might be a chance he might be doing this to escape or get you in his side, you were still blushing like crazy. Not a lot of people flirt with you and here comes this mischievous god and starts flirting with you, now that's something that doesn't happen every day.

You then moved the plants all the way up to his wrists and so he didn't escape and took him up where Nat was, "Where are the boys Y/N?" You left Loki at the side as he took a seat and you walked towards Nat, "I have no idea, the last time I saw Cap he was going to help Stark talk to the God, I went to get Loki and didn't see any of them after", and just as you said that the three boys step in, it was obvious that they had been fighting but everything looked fine and so Nat started flying back to the Helicarrier.

Hey, guys, I hope you liked this chapter, I will tell more about Ruby's backstory in the next chapter, and from this point on a lot of things are going to be different compared to the movies but not too many,

lots of love, Author.

A/N- Dear Marvel, what if you are aliens from other planets telling a story of how the Earth used to be, I hope I'm right and if I am can you please make superheroes real I would very much appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

~3rd POV~

When you arrived you, Nat, and the guys went to talk to Bruce while some other agents came and took Loki to put him on his cell, all of us went to the meeting desk and started to talk about Loki and what to do with him. 

Thor was talking to Coulson about his girlfriend while you and Nat talked about the new guys, "You know" said Nat, "I can't believe all those old myths about gods are true, I mean look at those muscles" you laughed, "I mean he's not bad looking but he's not really my type" she looked at you confused, "Then what's your type?" You thought about it, you always like kind-hearted guys and also smart guys, "Well I like more kind guys or smart guys, you know" she looked at Steve, Bruce, and Tony, "Like those three?" you laughed so hard I'm pretty sure everyone heard, "No way I like Tony, firstly he has a girlfriend and secondly he's a playboy, in other words, a bad boy and I don't like bad boys" she then looked at Steve, Bruce and then back at you, "What about Steve and Bruce?" if you were honest you did have a little celebrity crush on Steve and you thought Bruce was quite cute but you didn't really like either of them, "I mean I did have a celebrity crush for Steve and I think Bruce is cute but I don't like either of them, what about you Nat?" you asked her making a judging face, "Well-" but before she could say anything Fury interrupt her.

"War hasn't started yet, you think you could get Loki to tell us where the tesseract is?" said Fury to Thor, you walked towards everyone to join the conversation, "I do not know," said Thor, "Loki's mind is far afield, is not only power he wants but he craves vengeance, he will not talk to me but perhaps he would talk to Lady Y/N, he seems quite comfortable with her" the idea wasn't bad and you wouldn't mind but Steve did, "But what if he harms her" Thor quickly disagreed, "Loki might be mean and mischievous but he would never hurt a woman, especially one that he likes" you then stood up and walked towards them, "Then what are we waiting for, if the Tesseract is what we need to find to stop this then I will not mind doing it" Nat and Steve then walked towards you and place their hands on your shoulder while saying in unison, "Are you sure about this Y/N?" You nodded and looked at Fury for orders, "Then go, don't change just in case of something happening, Thor will take you there, good luck"

You and Thor then walked to the cell he told you to be careful and sensible with Loki, you listened to make sure you did everything okay, you then arrived, Loki looked up from where he was seating making a mischievous smile, "I will need you to use your powers Lady Y/N as then Loki won't be able to escape" You did as told and used some of the metals in the cell to hold him from his writs and you canceled all the gravity around you so you were all floating, Thor opened the door and you quickly got in, Thor left you while you and Loki were floating you stopped your powers but failed a little bit as you made the fall to harsh for you and Loki, "I'm sorry, I still have problems while controlling my powers" You said while standing up and taking a seat next to Loki, "Nothing to worry about Lady Y/N, it always takes a long time to control your powers it took me quite a long time actually, what about I help you" You wanted to say yes but at the same time you wanted to say no, after all, he's the villain and you all are the superheroes and like in every comic the villain always fails to complete his plan, right?

Hey, guys here's a new chapter sorry for taking so long to upload but luckily I finished all my exams, yay! I will make the chapter longer next time and remember that if you have any comments I will be happy to hear them so I can improve, hope you liked this chapter,

Lots of love, Author.

A/N-Dear Marvel, can I become part of your universe?


End file.
